The Makai's Daughter
by The Fire Youkai Paige
Summary: READERYUSUKE! You were once a powerfull and beautiful demon . . . but things can change suddenly without worning . . . (rated for my mouth )
1. Your Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own YYH or you so don't sue!!!!!  
  
Paige: ok for though's of you who read the first chapter of my other story well. Im sorry .I am  
  
also took it down before putting this one up. I lost my muse for that and the will 2 write it... this  
  
however I wont loose for a long time!!  
  
Youko: yea sure  
  
Paige: -.- well that's real nice  
  
Hiei: well you give up most stories  
  
Paige: that's not true I have not given up on hardly any of them!  
  
Hiei: ok just 2 but still  
  
Paige: snaps fingers and Hiei flys into the wall but nothing!!  
  
Youko: ;;; its ok paige we didn't mean anything by it   
  
Paige: twitch do you wanna taste of the wall also?!  
  
Youko: on with the story!!!  
  
Your past and present   
  
Once in a place not so far away in a time not so long ago, you were born. You were the  
  
most beautiful girl in the whole world of course there weren't many nice looking or nice in  
  
general people around for you were born in the makai a world of demons and murderer's. You  
  
however were one exception. You loved all and You could pass for Human. Some demons  
  
detested the fact that their princes looked and acted like a pathetic human but were to afraid of  
  
your power to actually do anything about it. Others loved and revered you because of your beauty  
  
and power. You were the one who started and ended all wars. This was a time of peace in the  
  
makai. It did not last long . . .  
  
Soon after your 16th birthday you were walking in a valley of wondrous flowers so  
  
beautiful they could take your breath away. "Hello? My princes? What are you doing here? You  
  
could get sick or worse get killed!" One of your most trusted friends says as they walk closer to  
  
you. " don't be silly! I wouldn't catch cold out here and who would have the strength to kill me?!"  
  
Your friend smirked evilly "well my princes . . . I would" You gasped and ran for your life. You  
  
couldn't hurt them he had been your friend for your entire life! Then you felt something enter  
  
your back. A sword. As you fell to the ground bleeding you turned around to face your old friend.  
  
"I cant believe you would betray me . . . you will die one day . . . I may not be able to kill you  
  
now but . . . soon someone will . . ." you fall to the ground seemingly dead after that sentence.  
  
With the last bit of energy you had left you sent your soul to ningenkai so you could be reborn  
  
and get your revenge on your friend. His name . . .Soran.   
  
15 years later.   
  
"Mother im going to school now! Bye!" you yell while running out the door. You slow to  
  
a walk as you near the school. Its not that you hated school. Its just that you were a loner and  
  
didn't really ever fit in. Not only that but you knew of your past. You had been training ever sense  
  
your past flooded back to you two years ago. Their were some kids that you liked as sort of  
  
friends not close but you would say hi as you passed them. One would be Yusuke Urameshi. You  
  
had once asked him if he could train you but he flat out said no because he was to busy with his  
  
own training. But you liked him he was nice to you and didn't bother you about stuff. You had  
  
seen his 'punching bag' Kuwabara a few times but he stayed clear of you. You attracted a lot of  
  
attention because, you looked almost the same as you did 15 years ago only with out the kitsune  
  
ears and tail. Or didn't I mention it. You are a kitsune with (color) ears and a  
  
(color) tail. You could hide your ears and tail perfectly and also mask your spirt  
  
energy. Nobody not even your mother knew who you once were.   
  
You saw Yusuke and decided to talk to him. 'Maybe', you thought, 'Just maybe he will  
  
finally train me if I ask him the right way.' "Hello Yusuke . . ." you said in a polite and extremely  
  
calm tone. "Oh hey (your name), how are you?". he had that goofy grin like he always  
  
does when he has just done something he shouldn't have. "I am fine Yusuke now what, may I ask,  
  
have you done this time?" "Well!" he says boastfully. "I have officially beat every fighter in  
  
town!". 'this is your chance' your mind screamed 'show him that you can fight at least as well as  
  
Kuwabara' "well Yusuke im afraid that's just not true" you say calmly. "W-what?! Who have I  
  
beat?!" "You have not beaten me yet" with this you get into a fighting stance. "Oh ok fine I will  
  
beat you then I WILL have beaten every fighter in town!" 'Cocky' your mind says. "Lets go!"You  
  
say out loud. You lung at Yusuke only to be sidestepped. 'Ah' your mind whispers 'he has a great  
  
amount of spirt energy' "maybe," you say to him softly as you use your great speed to get close  
  
to his ear. "We should go somewhere else to fight I wouldn't really wish to expose my spirt  
  
energy here". His eyes widen slightly and he nods. As you both start to leave school grounds one  
  
of the teachers comes up to both of you. "Were are you to going exactly?" He questions. "Were  
  
leaving" Yusuke yawns as you both continue to walk off of school grounds and away from the  
  
teacher. Soon you both came to a small clearing in a forest. "Ok who are you may I ask?" Yusuke  
  
asked more seriously then he had ever been with you before. "I am (your name) you know  
  
that. But sense that is not what you were meaning then I will tell you WHAT I am. I am a kitsune  
  
Youkai, in a ningen body. I was once the daughter of makai. I need to be stronger and in that I  
  
need help. That is why I have been asking for you to train me. So I could get revenge on the one  
  
that killed me . . . Soran." Yusuke didn't know who the daughter of makai was or who Soran was  
  
the only thing he knew was that she said that she needed help and that she was a kitsune like  
  
kurama. "Well show me what you got and then I will think about it" he got in his famous pose for  
  
his spirt gun as you quickly picked a rose and turned it into a scythe and let out your demon form.  
  
And you fought. You and Yusuke fought for what seemed to be an eternity. Nether giving up  
  
nether letting up on their assaults. The eternity did not last for long in reality only for around an  
  
hour. You, not being trained as well and being the underdog (or should I say fox lol), soon ran  
  
out of energy and changed back to your human form. The last thing you remember before  
  
blacking out was Yusuke's face above you. Smiling down...  
  
Paige: has popcorn OHHH I wonder what will happen next!!  
  
Hiei: falls anime style u don't know what's going 2 happen?!  
  
Paige: of course I do but nobody else does!!  
  
Hiei: oh but I can find out  
  
Paige: oh but would you really want to go into my mind for it?  
  
Hiei: no not really  
  
Paige: ok then youko do the honors!  
  
Youko: R&R please!! 


	2. Waking up

Paige: ok well im not sure....  
  
Hiei: sure about what?  
  
Paige: wether I want this to be a reader Yusuke story...  
  
Hiei: who would want to be with that baka?  
  
Paige: that's what I want to know   
  
Paige: oh and there will not be MAJOR Yusuke bashing because I may not like him in that way I  
like him as a character I think he can be really sweet if he tries  
  
Hiei: your not serious please tell me your not serious  
  
Paige: im a Youko fan myself but Yusuke is cool  
  
Hiei: I cant believe you said that the detective was cool  
  
Paige: ::shrugs:: hey I think of you as family  
  
Hiei: family? I don't think so  
  
Paige: if ya say so now Hiei I want you to do the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: ::sigh: fine...Paige doesn't own YYH or any of its characters thank the gods...but she does  
own this story  
  
Paige: good here's your sweet snow! ::hands Hiei some ice cream::  
  
Paige: oh and I don't like Keiko so she's not in this ::snicker:: she will not be in your way and I  
WILL make a Hiei story but this isn't it and I think I am going to make Framed a Kurama story  
  
Hiei: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY ONNA!  
  
Paige: eh heh heh heh heh ok ok on with the story before Hiei kills me

* * *

Waking up and new surroundings  
  
you rolled over and opened your eyes. As you sat up the blankets fell off of you. 'Wait a min!'  
you thought quickly as you noticed you were in a bed. 'How did I get here? Didn't I black out  
outside fighting Urameshi?' you got up and looked around the room you were in. The room had  
(color) walls and your bed had (color) sheets and well it was just a normal pretty plane bedroom  
from what you could tell. It also seemed to be a boys room. Lets just say it wasn't the cleanest  
room in the world. (Hmmm wonder who's room it could be) You were relieved to find that you  
were still in the clothes you had been wearing yesterday the last thing you wanted was for that  
pervert Yusuke to be undressing and redressing you (or is it? snicker). Then you heard voices  
coming from outside your door   
"who is this girl and what is she doing here in my home?"  
"Hey! I just brought her here because I Didn't want her to be just outside when she woke up I  
mean come on anyone could have done anything to her!" that was defiantly Yusuke you were sure of at least that much but the other voice you were not sure of. you had the odd feeling that it was Yusuke's mother though.   
"Yusuke I cant afford to feed you AND that girl!"   
"But-"  
"Yusuke I want her out as soon as she wakes up" you hearing all of this walked over and opened the door and say.  
"im sorry to intrude upon your conversation... but I will be going...my mother will be worried...  
please Yusuke think my offer over I will be at my home... come visit me there if you change your  
mind" you leave as quickly as you possibly can and work your way back home.  
About an hour later  
you sigh as you realize you don't have a clue where your going. Considering you had never been  
to Yusuke's house before and did not know where in town it was. And so you were trying to find your way to school then find your way home. But before you took another step, hopefully in the right direction. (Don't worry you were dead wrong) you heard the sound of someone running  
behind you. You turned around just in time to see yusuke running toward you. Wait not toward  
you he couldn't be doing that so you turn around and see three demons running toward Yusuke  
'of course' you think to yourself 'yusuke is fighting...demons it seems... maybe I can help' you get  
into a fighting stance and take out your rose scythe and take out all three demons with nothing  
but a simple flick of your wrist. You then turn again to Yusuke who had stopped running and was smirking now   
"I believe you were after those?" you ask already knowing the answer.   
"Yeah I was.. It doesn't look like you need training you know that?"   
"Believe me I do... I am no where near my former strength and no where the strength of my enemy"   
"so you do need my help after all?"   
"Yes will you?" Yusuke seemed to be deep in thought for a very long time during which he would look at you then look away then look at you again   
"sure why not come with me and you can get a place to stay." you were beyond happy you were  
overjoyed that you would finally be able to get your revenge on the person you had been trying to find for so long "thank you" you say still very calmly. You were not one to show emotions feel them yes but not show them. So Yusuke then showed you the way to the school then to your house so you could tell your mother. And soon you were going to someone else's house it seemed   
"where may I ask Yusuke are we going?"   
"Well unless you want to sneak in my house and share my room again-"   
"wait that was your room?"   
"Yeah where else would you be I mean you blacked out and I took you home so nobody would  
take advantage of a helpless girl like you"   
"I am far from helpless yusuke"   
"well you were then and my mother Didn't like finding a girl in bed with me-" you twitched  
slightly when he said that   
"I shared your bed? I slept with you?(sounds so wrong)" yusuke smirked and looked at you   
"well I Didn't do anything at least, I let you sleep in my bed and I Didn't change your clothes or  
anything" you sighed because one he was right and second it was kind of him.   
"Yes and thank you Yusuke" he was shocked to say the least I mean he would think that you  
would slap him for sleeping in the same bed with you. You looked at his shocked expression and giggled which only shocked him more. 'Why is she giggling? I say I slept with her and all and she looks at me and giggles im so confused. Wait could it mean that she likes me?' (Ooohhh he got the wrong impression) he thought. You finished your giggle fit then noticed how it could appear and you went to explain   
"Yusuke my reason 4 giggling was your shocked expression nothing more" he was again  
dumbfounded   
"how did you know what I was thinking?"   
"I Didn't" you state in a mater of fact tone "I looked back and realized how that could be  
misunderstood and told you the truth about the situation"   
"oh and we are going back to my house if you don't mind we can convince my mother to let you  
stay but you have to do stuff for her like cook or something"   
"that's fine I don't mind cooking and where would I sleep exactly? As I left I don't recall seeing a  
guest room"   
"well uhhh I guess in my bed with me like last night" he said with a goofy grin and you knew he  
was thinking perverted thoughts so you slapped him   
"yusuke that was perverted" you say calmly "but If you don't mind and your mother doesn't mind  
I wont mind either as long as you don't touch me"   
"that's fine" he said as he rubbed the red hand print on his face.  
Soon about 10 minutes later you both were back at Yusuke's house   
"Mom umm would you mind if she stayed?" Yusuke asked his mother.  
"Yusuke I already told you!" she replied in an already angry voice.  
"Ma-am" you but in because you were sure she had no clue that you were there.  
"What?"  
"Please I would like to stay... and I will work for it... I will cook for you how does that sound?"  
you say calmly  
"well... where will you sleep!?"  
"If you don't mind on the couch?"  
"no no the couch wouldn't do for a girl such as you!"  
You were taken back for sure you thought that she hated you. "Well umm I don't know do you  
have any extra beds? Or I could sleep on the floor"  
"well you slept in the same bed as my son last night right?"  
Then you got it... you thought she thought you were a whore or something. "Ma-am he was kind  
and took me in after our fight... he put me in his bed he tells me and got in with me but that is all  
that happened I can assure you"  
"oh ok... well all I was getting at was that you seemed to lady like to sleep on the floor or couch  
and I know your to lady like to do that with my son" she giggled at you because now you were  
feeling just so confused.  
"ok so she's sleeping in my room with me?"   
"Yes son she is"  
"cool!" he said as he led you to his room " you can get unpacked and become more comfortable if ya want oh and just ignore the mess will ya?" he said hands behind his head as he sat down and lit a cigarette. "Your training starts tomorrow so I would get plenty of rest while I could" you  
nodded and got 'comfortable' as he put it.

* * *

Paige: all done  
  
Hiei: good  
  
Paige: im sorry but it will be a while before I finish the next chapter  
  
Hiei: Yusuke was really OOC  
  
Paige: yes yes I know that  
  
Hiei: well why did you write a Yusuke fic if he isn't going to be like he is on tv?  
  
Paige: shut up Hiei...  
  
Hiei: ::smirk::  
  
Paige: R&R and DON'T tell me that Yusuke was OOC because I already knew that! 


	3. apology

Paige: ::Bows:: im sorry i am really really sorry but i wont be able 2 update 4 a while... my father is in the hospital and i am spending most of my days there i will try and update when i get the time and energy to do so but i dont know when that will be so again i am very sorry... please dont be angry with me 4 not updating 4 a long time... please forgive me my dad is very improtant 2 me and i am having a hard time writing let alone typing it up... so untill my father gets better im afraid that this will be goodbye for now again i am sorry ja ne  
  
Hiei: ja ne 


End file.
